goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Inez Thomas
Inez Catherine Thomas is a Grecian good user. Bio Born: 23 December 1997 (GoAnimate life) / 23 December 1999 (real life) Gender: Female Nationality/Ethnicity: Greek Grade: High school (in GoAnimate life) / 8th grade (in real life) Condition: Autistic Blood type: 0+ Hair color: Yellow (in GoAnimate life) / brown (in real life) Likes and Dislikes Likes: My Little Pony, Total Drama, Object Overload, Dumb Ways to Die, Vocaloid, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, Adventure Time, Battle for Dream Island, Hello Kitty, Kirby, Skyler Hawkins, Muma XFahm, Alex Kimble, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Kfcyes Mcdonaldsno, Eric Gavin, TheColossalD, guys' shoes, etc. Dislikes: Warren Cook, Courtney from Total Drama, Zara, Paulina, Ben Bowen, Dora, Barney, Bad users, Trolls, Bashers, Stephanie Gavin, Sid the Science Kid, Pajanimals, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, Justin Bieber, Caillou, Bear In The Big Blue House, Oobi, Strawberry Shortcake, Winx Club, Haruhi Suzumiya, Amoosing, every baby show (NO EXCEPTION!), SuperMarioZaki (formerly), Ashton Gilbert, and more. Favorite shows/media: My Little Pony, Total Drama, Dumb Ways to Die, Object Overload, Battle for Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Kirby, Hello Kitty, Vocaloid, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, Adventure Time, Sonic, Pokemon, Mario, Monster High, Littlest Pet Shop, Arthur, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gravity Falls, Scooby Doo, Alvin and The Chipmunks, Looney Tunes, The Amazing World of Gumball, Shopkins, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, South Park, Wreck-It Ralph, Phineas and Ferb, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Five Nights at Freddy's, Candy Crush, Farm Heroes Saga, Supernatural, Angry Grandpa, AVGN, Panty and Stocking, Angry German Kid, etc. Least favorite shows/media: Dora the Explorer, Barbie, Barney, Caillou, Oobi, Mike the Knight, Sid the Science Kid, Winx Club, Strawberry Shortcake, Tree Fu Tom, The Backyardigans, The Chica Show, Teletubbies, Peppa Pig, Harry and Toto, Bobinogs, Curious Buddies, Wonder Pets, Noddy, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Leapfrog, Disney Princess, Mickey Mouse, Little People, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pocoyo, Higglytown Heroes, Little Einsteins, Charlie and Lola, The Shiny Show, Boj, VeggieTales, Rubbadubbers, Jake And The Neverland Pirates, etc. Friends and Enemies Friends: Solarion Clan made by CPSkyYesGCNo (excluding James Sol), Tina O'Neil, Diesel O'Neil, Joshua Wilson, Adrianna, Andrew, Eric Gavin, her family, Zeke, Skyler, MumaX992, Alex Kimble, Hikouki, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Heather, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Natalie, Hitler, Sara, Dylan, Emily, Izzy, Gwen, Sierra, Ezekiel, Cody, Noah, The Mane Seven, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, Taylor JoliCoeur, Mysia Smiles, TheJojuan4444, Eric Marcot, Becky, mrtyesvideos, Taylor the Hayniac, good users, Heroes Boombox, Kite, Masky, Coney, Tiki, Sebby, Shannon, Jaxen Ross, Kumi, TheColossalD, Panty and Stocking Lover 10000, Brian Bailey, Dylan Jacob, L Ryan, SouthParkSatanFan2015, Scott Needle, NathanDesignerBoy7, her family, and more. Enemies: Stephanie, BrianBuddy2, Mikey Rizzo, shuriken9799631, Lucy, Courtney, Cathy, Amoosing, Warren Cook, Dora, Barney, Bad users, villains, Zara, Pedro, Edro, Pablo, Tyrone, Scootatoo, Strawberry Shortcake, Bloom, Candy, Lighter, Clock, Locky, Paulina, the Breakfast Cereal troublemakers, SuperMarioZaki (formerly), Ben Bowen, PowerJohn25 UTTP, Daniel Osborne, Luke Gartrell, Mr. Bag UTTP, Nerry Marin, BrianNollerIsCutie (The Brother Of Joshua Wilson), GrandChase RealCook, Josh Davidson, MarioLeopoldSam, Kaworu Sakurada, Bart Baker's friend, mia and me lover 80, Sebby S. Trzesdail, Redfire1998, Dogenado, Tobakilacion and his fans, Brendan Barney, King Sonic Will Destroy You All, opinion disrespectors, and more. Trivia *Inez Thomas often disrespects Skyler Hawkins haters' opinions on Skyler, and that's why she now hates Brendan Barney and louielouie95. This is because of her autism and obsession towards Skyler. *Inez Thomas is the only GoAnimate user to hate every single baby show without any exception. *She and Skyler Hawkins change their avatars the most among all the users. *After SuperMarioZaki apologized to Skyler, Inez liked him again. *As of 2015, Inez Thomas started liking SBSC and apologised to louielouie95 Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:December births Category:Female Users Category:Good Users Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Chaotic Good Category:Users with autism Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Allies of DocNewfound Category:Characters voiced by Allison Category:Characters voiced by Princess Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:Characters voiced by Kayla Category:Characters voiced by Shy Girl Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Characters voiced by Salli Category:Characters voiced by Emma Category:Characters voiced by Kimberly